With rapid development of the Internet technology, a client of a user usually receives various types of messages from a background server, e.g. friend-recommendation messages, friend-update messages, etc. Currently, upon receipt of the messages, a client normally notifies the user about the number of unread messages. However, the user cannot acquire much information related to the messages and therefore the user normally chooses to ignore the prompts when he/she is busy, which results in unnecessary loss with respect to information transmission.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for message prompting.